1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system including a plurality of information processing apparatuses each having a wireless communication function, an information processing apparatus having a wireless communication function, and an information processing program and an information processing method for a computer of the one or more apparatuses to be executed by computers of the information processing apparatuses, and more particularly to processes to be performed for wireless communication between information processing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Background Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-136009 (Patent Literature 1), a technique is disclosed in which a game apparatus displays thereon a list of master units present with in a communicable range with the game apparatus thereby to send an entry to any one of the master units. Specifically, a game apparatus receives a master unit packet from a master unit present in a communicable range, and prepares a list of master units to display the list on the LCD before the game apparatus starts a game. The user or player of the game apparatus sees the list of master units, and selects a desired master unit there from by operating the operation keys. The game apparatus transmits a connection request to the selected master unit, and upon establishment of a connection therebetween, the game apparatus will start network game processing with the master unit.
However, in Patent Literature 1, those players who wish to play the network game mutually performs predetermined procedures for starting the game. That is, each player searches for another game apparatus prior to start of a game to establish a connection therewith, and starts the network game. Thus, players cannot establish a connection with another game apparatus during playing a game. In addition, since a player starts a network game with another player after they have confirmed their intention to play the game, the game does not provide the players the element of surprise.